prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
December 26, 2005 Monday Night RAW results
The December 26, 2005 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, took place on December 26, 2005 at the Arena At Harbor Yard in Bridgeport, Connecticut. Summary With the best “Beat the Clock” Match time on RAW, the Big Red Monster has earned the right to enter the Elimination Chamber last at New Year's Revolution. The huge pay-per-view main event will feature John Cena defending the WWE Championship against Kurt Angle, Carlito, Chris Masters, Shawn Michaels and Kane inside a demonic structure known to tear up the bodies of its participants. With his showing on RAW, Kane will have the important advantage of entering the Chamber last — thereby being the freshest and healthiest Superstar in the battle for the WWE Championship. John Cena has overcome difficult odds time and again during his eight-month reign. Will he step up again, or will these odds prove insurmountable? All of the Elimination Chamber participants took part in “Beat the Clock” Matches on RAW, and the first to take a stab at the best time was “The Showstopper.” HBK immediately attacked Snitsky in an effort to establish the best winning time possible, but Snitsky fought back using his strength and power and injured HBK's back. Ultimately, Michaels hit “Sweet Chin Music” from out of nowhere for the victory in 5:56. It seemed like a good time, but it wouldn't hold up as the night progressed. Michaels night also got worse when Mr. McMahon began lauding Michaels for his part in "The Montreal Screwjob", ending with McMahon threatening that he could “screw” HBK just like he did Bret Hart any time he wanted. The next “Beat the Clock” featured an intriguing match between Chavo Guerrero and Chris Masters. The young rising star thought he'd make quick work of Chavo, finish him with the Master Lock and establish an unbeatable time. Unfortunately for “The Masterpiece,” Chavo had other plans and Masters was unable to beat HBK's 5:56. The next Superstar to attempt to “Beat the Clock” was Kurt Angle, who first lashed out at all those involved with WWE's “Tribute to the Troops.” Then, his opponent was announced: personal referee and ally Daivari. The fix seemed to be in, as Daivari attempted to hand Angle a victory by lying down. But referee Mike Chioda refused to count three without first seeing a competitive match. A furious Angle chased Choida around the building, but the ref got the last word by counting Angle out and awarding the match to Daivari. John Cena was next to try to “Beat the Clock” against Shelton Benjamin. Despite being perhaps the best athlete in WWE, Shelton has been on a horrendous losing streak, which continued on RAW. Eventually, Cena was able to hoist Benjamin for the FU, but Shelton held on to the ropes as time expired. Cena did then manage an official victory with an STFU submission, but it did no good in terms of the Elimination Chamber order of entry. After the match, Angle and Daivari attacked Cena. Seeing what transpired, Mr. McMahon ordered a Kurt Angle vs. John Cena “First Blood” Match for next week's RAW. Next up was Carlito, who tried to “Beat the Clock” in a randomly selected match against former Women's Champion Victoria. Carlito seemed to think facing a Diva would be a walk in the park and didn't take Victoria seriously for much of the match. But with the clock ticking down, Carlito kicked it up a notch and hit his reverse swinging neckbreaker finisher to establish a new time to beat of 2:36. Attempting to beat that time was the Big Red Monster, who took on both members of The Heart Throbs. Kane wasted no time – literally – finishing both Antonio & Romeo with a double-chokeslam in a mere 28 seconds. As a result, Kane was the “Beat the Clock” winner and will be the last to enter the Elimination Chamber. Also on RAW, Triple H and Big Show signed their contract for New Year's Revolution. When things got physical, the Cerebral Assassin used a sledgehammer taped to the underside of the contract-signing table to break Big Show's hand. In addition, Edge mocked Ric Flair again before receiving a visit from “The Nature Boy.” Edge thought he'd get the best of Flair because of a legal gag order preventing Flair from answering back. But since the 16-time world champion couldn't defend himself verbally, he simply attacked Edge and pummeled him into a hasty retreat. Based on those events, Edge will face Ric Flair for the Intercontinental Championship at New Year's Revolution. Results ; ; *Shawn Michaels defeated Snitsky in a Beat The Clock Challange Match (5:56) *Chavo Guerrero vs. Chris Masters ended in a no contest in a Beat The Clock Challange Match (5:56) *Daivari defeated Kurt Angle by Count Out in a Beat The Clock Challange Match (1:20) *John Cena defeated Shelton Benjamin in a Beat The Clock Challange Match (7:20) *Carlito defeated Victoria (w/ Candice Michelle & Torrie Wilson) in a Beat The Clock Challange Match (2:36) *Kane defeated The Heart Throbs (Antonio & Romeo) in a Beat The Clock Challange Two On One Handicap Match (0:28) Commentators *Jerry Lawler *Joey Styles *Jonathan Coachman Ring Announcer *Lilian Garcia Image Gallery December_26,_2005_RAW.1.jpg December_26,_2005_RAW.2.jpg December_26,_2005_RAW.3.jpg December_26,_2005_RAW.4.jpg December_26,_2005_RAW.5.jpg December_26,_2005_RAW.6.jpg December_26,_2005_RAW.7.jpg December_26,_2005_RAW.8.jpg December_26,_2005_RAW.9.jpg December_26,_2005_RAW.10.jpg December_26,_2005_RAW.11.jpg December_26,_2005_RAW.12.jpg December_26,_2005_RAW.13.jpg December_26,_2005_RAW.14.jpg December_26,_2005_RAW.15.jpg December_26,_2005_RAW.16.jpg December_26,_2005_RAW.17.jpg December_26,_2005_RAW.18.jpg December_26,_2005_RAW.19.jpg December_26,_2005_RAW.20.jpg December_26,_2005_RAW.21.jpg December_26,_2005_RAW.22.jpg December_26,_2005_RAW.23.jpg December_26,_2005_RAW.24.jpg Trish-Stratus and Mickie-James.jpg December_26,_2005_RAW.25.jpg December_26,_2005_RAW.26.jpg December_26,_2005_RAW.27.jpg December_26,_2005_RAW.28.jpg December_26,_2005_RAW.29.jpg December_26,_2005_RAW.30.jpg December_26,_2005_RAW.31.jpg December_26,_2005_RAW.32.jpg December_26,_2005_RAW.33.jpg December_26,_2005_RAW.34.jpg December_26,_2005_RAW.35.jpg December_26,_2005_RAW.36.jpg December_26,_2005_RAW.37.jpg December_26,_2005_RAW.38.jpg December_26,_2005_RAW.39.jpg External links * Raw #657 results * Raw #657 on WWE Network Category:2005 television events